The Shadow of Lord Voldemort
by Princess Ashley aka MO
Summary: Harry has more troubles in his 'life' than people really know. Voldemort turns him to his side, but what he says is really the truth. He has convinced Harry that he created him, but is that really true? Harry kills Dumbledore, now what?
1. You are mine

The Shadow of Lord Voldemort By: Princess Ashley  
  
Harry Potter was kidnapped during the summer before 5th year. What is Harry's true nature, is he even real? Or just shadow of the person who created him. Then the real Harry Potter kills Dumbledore. Then the world finds out a secret that only Voldemort knew about Harry. Want to know what that is? No, he is not his son, thank you. I happen to find that very gross. R/R Please  
  
Chapter 1: In the Forests of the Night  
  
Harry Potter climbed out of his bedroom window, slipping and chipping off some of the hard black sheets on the roof. He used his long nails to take hold of the rough material and climb up to the arch on the roof, and lay down on the food to look at the sky as it shifted colors into a beautiful magenta pink color. His thoughts turned over to the thought of what adventure he was going to have this year at . There was nothing bad enough that he hadn't experienced already, at least he was comforted with the thought that things couldn't possibly get any worse. The world hated him with the accusation that he had killed Cedric Diggory out of jealousy that he would ruin his title. The fact that no one trusted him because he was a parseltongue. And now the world accused him of joining the dark side, being one of the Death Eaters, destroying everything that could get in the way of his master rising in power. That Cedric Diggory was a threat to him and Voldemort.  
  
Yeah right, Harry laughed at that. Cedric Diggory wouldn't last a minute against Peter Pettigrew, and that was saying something. Why was it that when ever something dangerous and unusual happened, he was blamed for it. Why would he join with the person who caused him more pain than anyone on this cruel earth. Sure every once in a while he was angry enough to kill someone, but that stayed in his mind. People were all jealous of him, because he was famous. But for crying out loud! He had no family, an aunt and uncle that straved, beat, and otherwise hated him. And on top of all that, he had the whole dark wizard population out to kill him if they had the chance. Oh yeah, this life was fit for a kind. He was so miserable he would settle for Neville Logbottom's life, just as he had taken his name in during third year. Sometimes he just wanted to disappear, and let the world go into disarry without him, letting them know and mourn how much they had put on him and how miserable the wizarding world was making his life. Sometimes he just wanted to do all the things people accused him of so at least they would be truthful about it. He would have the power to curse all people who defied him. In fact, that was his thoughts just then. And a second later, that was exactly what he got.  
  
Harry sat up as he heard the gental whisper floating throught the gental autum air. "Drol ym, mitciv ym htiw em enibmoc..." Harry felt his body lifted up, off the roof, and in the thin air that surrounded him, he was dragged into the forest that sat at the end of Privet Drive, and down into the most dense part of the woods was, and landed him in a small clearing, fitting only him, and the hooded man across from him. He didn't have a chance to speak, the other man had pulled out a wand, he nodded and spoke the same incantation as before. Suddenly, Harry's lifeless body dropped to the ground, the hooded man stayed still.  
  
Then he took off his hood, after a few minute of just starring at the fallen boy. The man was the same size, aroung 6'5, and when he took off his hood, there shone jet-black hair, and bright green eyes. Harry Potter stood before the fallen boy, who had lost all his color, and layed rigid on the ground. He laughed a bit, then spoke out into the night, "The first stage is finished, you can come out now." Soon several figures stepped out of the woods, they bound and gagged the boy for when he woke up, he was sure to cause some commotion if he woke to find himself in his greatest enemy's lair. Then the boy who looked just like Harry left with the other men as the real Harry was thrown over the shoulder of one of the deatheaters and carried away.  
  
"Time to work." The man said aloud, his plan was in perfect place, he had taken the appearance of the Boy-who-lived, and now he was to take Harry's place and give Hogwarts the best year they had yet. One obsicale though. Dumbledore knew Harry better than anyone, if he made one false move Dumbledore would know and then have him handed to the ministry. But that was his masters job. Voldemort had thought of something already that he refused to talk to anyone about. But they were assured that the plan was perfect. Hogwarts And indeed, the plan would be perfect.  
  
***  
  
Harry Potter was beaten as he hung from a pole in the back of a room where only he and Voldemort were. Voldemort muttered Crucio at Harry once again, and Harry doubled over in pain. "You stubborn boi, why won't you just face facts? You were ment to be on the dark side."  
  
Harry never answered these questions, he didn't deny them, nor did he agree with them. He wanted to know that whenever Voldemort showed up in his dreams he felt so controled as if his mind was telling him what to do but he heart wouldn't allow it.  
  
"Answer me! Do you deny it?" He cried again. The boy was totally ignoring him. he didn't listen to the things he said though he constantly put desires into his head but his heart never went through with it. "Accept it, Harry. Your mine! You belong to me, you are my shadow put on this earth to follow orders, yet you ignore everyone of them! Why don't you listen to me! What do I have to do to get control of you!?" His questions overwelmed Harry, and finally he went limp with the desired Voldemort put into his mind, the will to destory and the will to only serve and obey one person. The man that created him. Voldemort was right, he was only the better part of Voldemort's mind, the kinder part. He was Tom Riddle, the person who had been taken over. That was why he and Tom had so much in common. He was Tom Riddle, he had Tom's personality before he was taken over. He was Voldemort. Or, the better part of Voldemort.  
  
"You know it's true Harry, you are just a cloan of the boy I killed the night I killed the real Harry Potter's parents. You are not him, you are just the kind boy I destroyed with my kinder nature that I'm discusted to say that I have. I gave it to you so that I could no longer have those emotions. The real Harry Potter died that night, only his body lives on. And you know it as well as I do. You are nothing without me, and that is why you can't kill me. If I die, you die, so you should try to protect your master because whatever happens to me happens to you. You can't live without me. So why don't you just give up. It's not like your not expected to do so." Voldemort's voice softend with every bloody true word he spoke. And that was all of it.  
  
Harry didn't say anything. No he was Harry Potter, he was his own person. He was someone without Voldemort. The 'thing' he was now was just the shadow of someone else. If Voldemort died, he would have his own life. Or would he?  
  
*****  
  
Now that was a bit weird I'll admit. I'll continue If I have good reviews. Okay? Well, on to the other fic I have to finish. Love ya, mean it, choe!!!  
  
~mo 


	2. Things go without saying

The Shadow of Lord Voldemort  
  
By: Princess Ashley  
  
Thankies for you reviews! Here is the next chapter!!! Hope ya'll enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: Things go without saying  
  
The quickening footsteps tapped along the marble halls in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the mans long black cap fluttering behind him, and his greasy black hair was actually falling out of place from the usual mat with a slight curl at the neck of it. Severus Snape was in a hurry for something. He was headed toward Dumbledore's office.  
  
***  
  
"I don't understand you, Severus. Slow down a bit, you look like you've seen a ghost. Lemon drop?" Albus Dumbledore asked.  
  
Snape shooed the lemon drop away from his flushed face, tired from running from the forest's end, which was where Voldemort had so cleverly hid his base. What he had seen and heard from Voldemort as he latterly broke Harry bold emotionally and physically had shook him completely. The ministry had to know that Voldemort had Harry. But then the questions of how he knew would surely rise from all the commotion that was going on about Voldemort and Triwizard Tournament that the Ministry as well a Fudge himself had already denied countless of times.  
  
"Professor, Voldemort has Harry, and I don't know what he is going to go with him." That was a lie, he knew very well of what Voldemort was trying to convince Harry of, and he had a strange feeling that Harry knew as well, which was just coming to him now. But he couldn't tell Dumbledore that, though the man was reasonable, he still had a few issues he had to deal with already, and the last thing he needed was for someone to find out that Harry Potter was merely a creation of Voldemort. He couldn't risk it.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes narrowed, and the anger showed through even the slits that his eyes had become. "How could you let this happen?" He asked, calmly, but his voice was a warning to all who crossed him in his current state.  
  
"I didn't. I was watching Voldemort's every action; you've got to believe me. But he must have slipped something before I even went back to him. I didn't hear a word uttered about kidnapping Harry. Just business as usual, just like before I left them. He seemed lenient enough to let me back with them, but I know he still doesn't completely trust me." Snape explained, though he half expected Dumbledore to overlook the certain loopholes he left in his brief setting.  
  
"We must find out what Voldemort's up to. You stay there, make sure nothing happens to Harry, but don't be obvious that you're trying to protect the child. Just make sure he is safe until I can come up with something. That will be all. Please leave, I need to gather my thoughts." And with that, the great Albus Dumbledore turned in his chair to face the window behind him, and looked out in a daze, as if trying to find something that was not there.  
  
Snape left without another word. He didn't need another telling off. He walked down the hall, and after a few minutes, he left to his dungeon to prepare for the year coming up. Then another question rose in his mind: What would the other students think if they told them Harry wasn't going to be there this year?  
  
***  
  
A silver clock on a short chain encircled his throat, like a choker would. He was wearing nothing but black, he had on a leather suit, and the there was no white or any other color except for the silver chain around his neck an his now pale skin that resembled the cold and blank environment he had been concealed in. He looked on in the sky that only showed nighttime in his world.  
  
Now that he was on the dark side, everything around him was dark; he had the pale skin that was trademark of both Voldemort and the Death Eaters. He flinched at the sight of a bright color. He wore no mark on his arms, he did not wear a long cape like robe, and he never wore a hood. He was dead on his feet. His skin and the two sharp teeth on either side of his middle teeth could have made him pass for a vampire, he certainly had the perfection of a vampire. His glasses were gone, Voldemort had told him that they were just a cover considering that his 'father' wore glasses and it would only fit the situation.  
  
In fact, Voldemort had told him many things about his life. That fact that he really was just the image of the person that died when he was 1 ½ had left a lot of loopholes. If he was just an image, how was it that he thought and even acted like his father if he was just Voldemort's shadow? He had asked this question many times. But Voldemort, or, now he called him 'dark sovereign', had always changed the subject. He had already given him a mission, which he uttered to not a living soul. He was behind Voldemort wherever the man went. Either that or he stayed and kept all the other death eaters in line, naming Lucius Malfoy. He had not seen or heard from Ron or Hermione. Had the press heard something? That he was now on the dark side? He had hoped not. In fact, he almost hoped that they had forgotten about them. And that he could forget them, so he wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone he had to that was trying to kill his master, 'cause of course if they succeeded, he would be dead as well. For a moment he was almost happy at the thought that they were going to get rid of Fudge first. Then he nearly jumped his skin when he found that he would have to kill Dumbledore, which was his mission as soon as Voldemort gave the word. He would have to show up at Hogwarts and kill Dumbledore right then and there. But there was something else; the man that had kidnapped him was at his aunt and uncle's house pretending to be him. Another Harry would show up, that would raise confusion, but if Harry didn't kill Dumbledore, Dumbledore would surely kill him.  
  
'Oh the life of Harry Potter is turned out to be quite a page turner, don't you think?' A voice rang in his head. There it was again. Voldemort's mind boggling voice came through clear in his head.  
  
'Oh yeah, top seller if I ever choose to publish my life story in a book before this is over.' He said, irritated. His mind was open for Voldemort to counter and control. The feeling left him with an exposed and gullible thought.  
  
'That could be arranged. If I ever get done with you, which would not be happening any time soon, maybe I'll let you go free and have your own life. The keyword is 'if'.  
  
'How could I be free knowing that I'm just the immortal projection of you. If I'm just the 'shadow' of you, I'm not likely going to die, unless someone kills me, and with that you will show no remorse.' He said, bitterly.  
  
'True, well, I guess there would be a few seconds where I would be just, inconsolable. I would miss having you around to talk to. There is a few things that I don't like about you, Potter, but other than that, you are a very good listener. Even if you are just an experiment I did after the real Harry Potter died.'  
  
'I am Harry Potter. I am not just a creation you made. I had a past, a present, and if I'm lucky a future. That makes me as human as anyone else.'  
  
'Also true. But at least some people have a complete timeline laid out for them. Like Dumbledore. He has a past, present and future, and his future is to die in the hand of you, Harry Potter. The one all these people spent their whole lives protecting was really just destined to leave them in end anyway.' Harry could hear Voldemort chuckle a bit, high pitched and bitter.  
  
'I didn't leave them; I was taken away from them. There is another person being me so it would be like I never left. At least this way the only who gets hurt is the one who is destined to get hurt. But he doesn't even deserve to die.'  
  
'Get over it Harry. People who deserve to live die and those who deserve to die live everyday. It's just how the world works. That's why most pray to become immortal so they can go on minding their own business instead of worrying about being killed in the world today. They just hope they can get on with their lives and never have to worry about having to deal with such disturbances that mortals face everyday.'  
  
'Leave me alone! That was not the same fate my parents had and you know it! You're just trying to make me give it up but I will never give up my hope for them! They are the reason I'm alive and there is no way you can ever make me forget that!' Harry tried to block his mind but Voldemort's control over him was just getting stronger every time he spoke to him.  
  
'I'll leave you alone then. But there will be a day when the whole world takes their breeders for granted. Just like your pitied little cousin who yells at his parents because he didn't have as much presents as last year when you don't get any presents at all throughout your life. The future is now, Harry James Potter, and soon everyone will give up just like your parents did. They couldn't fight so they confided in you to defeat me so they wouldn't have to worry about it. Now look at you, my servant, and you can bet that is not what they had in mind. You think about my words and get your rest, your mission is to be carried out on September 20, and you'd best be ready, 'cause I want to enjoy seeing Albus Dumbledore die in the hands of the boy he used to trust.' Voldemort's laughs faded in his mind, and Harry pounded his fists on the ice-cold ground.  
  
'That's just what he was going for. I have to kill Dumbledore in front of the whole school, in front of my friends. I wonder what the other things that man had planned before he decided he just wants to get things over with and take everything over already and just leave the innocents alone.' Harry thought again, but he wasn't talking to anyone but himself, but he knew the man was listening to his every thought. He wanted to make sure Harry stayed loyal, and even though Harry didn't want to admit it, Voldemort was his only chance for survival, but did he really want to give everything up just to keep his life?  
  
*****  
  
Poor Harry, we'll get to the man at Hogwarts soon, so you'll see what suspicions rise with the new personality Harry acquired over the summer. See you!  
  
~mo 


	3. September 1st, but where's Harry?

The Shadow of Lord Voldemort By: Princess Ashley \ \ \ \ Chapter 3: September 1st, but where's Harry?  
  
Ron and Hermione waited at Kings Cross station, waiting for their friend to make his grand appearance. He had failed to answer there letters, and had seen hid nor hair of Hedwig. The presents they sent Harry for his birthday were taken back; the owls had not been able to find Harry anywhere. The papers had said nothing about him being captured or have disappeared. Everyone was pretty normal, except the fact that Mrs. Weasley was in a worry fit over Harry, and that Mr. Weasley couldn't find Harry anywhere, even the countless times that he had been over to the Dursley's house looking for him. The ministry didn't know anything either. But apparently, they weren't the only ones who knew that Harry was missing.  
  
Draco Malfoy had been sending very knowing glances at Ron and Hermione as if he knew something they did not, and that very much-enraged Hermione. Ron had half a mind to go over there and shake the whereabouts of Harry out of the unsuspecting blonde.  
  
Mrs. Weasley kissed Ron and the rest of them to the train, and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. "Find Harry, he'll be at Hogwarts no doubt. Dumbledore will know where he is. He might even have been called there as a precaution for the incident last year. Nothing to worry about." They knew that Mrs. Weasley was secretly breaking down inside. Harry was like another son to her. The smiled reassuringly at her.  
  
But Harry wasn't at Hogwarts. The teachers never even mentioned him. He was not at the dinner when they got to the school. Dumbledore had thoughtful look on his face the whole way through dinner. For some reason, he wasn't as cheerful as he usually was. Snape had an unusually sober look on his face. He wasn't glaring at the Gryffindors, or smiling pleased at the Slytherins. He was playing with the food on his plate, and looked discreetly terrified even. The whole hall refused to speak, talking silently to themselves, asking where the Golden Boy was, because the whole hall knew he was not there.  
  
***  
  
Sirius and Remus were at the table in Remus' house. He had managed to get a job and get a new and very nice house instead of the old run down shack he used to have. Big enough to take in both Sirius and Harry if Harry was ever permitted to live with him and Sirius was proven innocent. Then they could all live together. He hoped they could one day. " I don't get it Remus. Harry hasn't written back to me at all. The present was sent back. What if Harry's in trouble, and we're just sitting her completely clueless?" Sirius kept getting more worried by the day. Remus understood the feeling. "Don't worry, if something did happen to Harry, Dumbledore would have said something. He would have been the first to know, besides the ministry would have sent something out right away, especially with that Rita Skeeter on the tale of all the gossip, it would have been all over the Daily Prophet even if there was the slightest indication that Harry was missing." "Remus, listen to yourself! There is the slightest indication that Harry is missing! Hermione sent me a letter saying that Arthur Weasley went to Harry's house countless times and there was no Harry! Only the muggles. Harry hasn't been answering any letters, the presents were sent back. The ministry wouldn't let anything out that would make the people panic. Especially with Fudge as the minister, he's afraid that will make him look bad. The bloody fool!" Sirius was enraged by the events happening, it was driving him mad not knowing if Harry was alright or not. He didn't even know if Harry was ALIVE or not. One thing was for sure, the ministry was certain to have wind of something going on, or they would anyway. If Dumbledore were hiding something from them, Sirius would find out what it was, even if it was the last thing he did.  
  
***  
  
Harry was certain of his mission. He only had to wait until the Halloween party in a month. Then was his mission set to kill off Dumbledore. Voldemort was certain that Snape would bust and tell Dumbledore of what he was doing soon. And Dumbledore, being the stead fast and apprehensive man that he was would come and try to get Harry back, even if it meant that he would have to fight Voldemort himself. But he wasn't the person he would battle with. Harry was certain that Dumbledore would be caught completely off guard if it were Harry that the old man would be dueling with. Another one of Voldemort's sickening deposits inside Harry's mind. Harry had stayed in his room for the longest time.  
  
But for the first time in a long time he was given a healthful diet, good foods, whatever he wanted. Voldemort was treating him like a son when he wasn't commanding perfection from Harry. The deatheaters were leaving Harry alone. He was often seen roaming the halls of the underground base that was set up for his own purpose. He walked with his head down, took meals in his room, often fawning over pictures of his friends and his mother and father, playing with the snakes in the forest, climbing trees when he was depressed in the night time, falling asleep the sounds of the werewolves and the cool wind that was coursing it's way through his hair, that had grown long, down to his elbows, rivaling Bill's, or maybe it was just like Bill's, he had had red hair. He had gotten taller, and there was a pale look in his skin. He walked gracefully, as if gifted by the gods. He had taken a lot of changes. Voldemort was a perfectionist. He demanded perfection and so Harry learned to be perfect. His anger and his depression were pushed away with his desire to be perfect. He could and win with any deatheater and he could get out of any situation nothing short of impossible. He would get through everything. Even on occasion he was permitted to practice cursed that Voldemort would gladly teach, and Harry would a master at it by the end of the hour. His power increased with every lesson, and his confidence was nothing short of invincible.  
  
His once saddening thoughts of his friends were gone, and he had forgotten them. Ron and Hermione didn't even exist anymore. He knew everything of the dark arts, he knew all of his hate for muggles, and the most important, he knew is mission, and that was to get rid of all who stood in the way of his master and so-called father becoming the Lord of the world.  
  
***  
  
End of the third chapter. Dumbledore dies in the next chapter. Prepare youselves. Bubye!  
  
~mo 


End file.
